1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
Various optical fiber structures have conventionally been proposed. Among them, a so-called microstructure optical fiber including voids axially extending therethrough has been known. This optical fiber is constituted by a main medium such as silica glass and an auxiliary medium such as a gas. Utilizing the refractive index difference between the main and auxiliary media, the optical fiber regulates the refractive index, thereby adjusting characteristics such as chromatic dispersion.